It has long been known to mount televisions (TVs) to a wall using a bracket and/or metal arm. Such is especially true now with the advent of flat screen TVs that are lighter and less cumbersome than heavier prior generation TVs. At the same time, the use of accordant control boxes, such as cable or satellite feed controllers, disk players (e.g., Digital Video Disks (DVDs), Blu-Ray disks), and digital video recorders (DVRs), has also become more common place.
A problem arises when trying to incorporate both a wall or ceiling mounted TV and one or more control boxes. Typically, the control box(es) would be located on a shelving unit or other location, thus possibly requiring long wiring/cord extensions in order to reach the TV, especially if that TV were to be ceiling-mounted. Such long wiring extensions are not aesthetically pleasing and may create a safety issue (e.g., trip/tangle hazard).